Save Our Souls
by Anonymous Orc
Summary: After a deadly plane crash, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and two others must survive in the jungle until rescued by civilisation M - Contains swearing, dark humour, possible lemons and sexual inuendos


Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Jungle

'C'mon Shadow, you've been working way too hard recently. I mean you've rarely had time to sleep for Christ's sake!' 25 year old Rouge the Bat exclaimed in what was almost a whine.

'Rouge, for the 463rd time, I haven't been working too much,' 29 year old Shadow the Hedgehog replied, clearly ignoring the sheer amount of work he'd had. Over the time working in G.U.N. he'd learned Tai Kwan Doh, Judo, Karate, Spanish, German, Polish, Japanese, Chinese, Turkish, French AND how to defuse a bomb.

In the space of a year.

He'd had a total of 95 days sleep in 365 days, captured 94 criminals (including Eggman, who later went on to teach science in a local university) while also dealing with keeping the Chaos Emeralds – taking 64 days to track down – in a vault for safekeeping at H.Q. In short, he'd been busy as fuck. A disagreeing pout crossed Rouge's face. 'Riiiight,' she droned.

'So there's nothing I can do to convince you that this holiday to Brazil will help?' asked the snow white bat, lightly flapping her wings to blow away a non-humanoid spider scuttling towards her.

'No, the safety of this city is more important to me than a holiday…' the tapping of keys on a keyboard echoed throughout the small and well kept office labelled 'Shadow the Hedgehog – Head of the DoS' (Department of Security). Silence and 'click, click, click' were the only audible things in the work area. Filing cabinets were neatly placed around the area of the room, Shadow's name and title were engraved onto a plaque as well as a signature and date in the bottom right and left of the plaque. A desk with multiple jars of pink, yellow and green liquids labelled 'Blood type (A, C or F)' sat in the top right corner of the 2mX2m wooden desk as well as multiple neatly organised and labelled draws of paperwork on the back of the desk (where Shadow was sat). A laptop sat facing Shadow while racks of flash drives, discs, and documents lay halfway across the desk while placed in the bottom right corner of the desk was a photograph of Shadow and Maria. 'Fine, but you won't get to see me in my bikini hun…' Rouge winked seductively.

This would've worked had it been anyone else aside from Shadow. 'Cheap seduction methods won't work. I am not a pet,' he mumbled under his breath. Rouge's lips sunk into a frown.

'Moody…' she mumbled, and Shadow simply ignored her. Suddenly, the voice of a woman blared from the speakers all over the building.

'All employees must be out of the building in 30 minutes. Work will not be returning from today – June 16th 2019 – to July 24th 2019. You will still receive your monthly pay. Enjoy your break,' Rouge laughed.

'So? That gives you something to do aside from work, work and work. You're coming with me, Sonic and Amy on this trip wether you like it or not,'

'Fine…' Shadow groaned. Finishing his report, he packed his belongings and left the building so it could have those 5 rooms installed.

~ 2 Days later ~

'Sonic, they said they'd be here at 9! The flight starts in 30 minutes!'

'Just be patient Ames… Shadow and Rouge never arrive on time. Remember that night at the Sushi Bar?' Sonic laughed, poking fun at the time Shadow and Rouge were so late that by the time they got there the bar had closed, so they ended up going to a burger place instead. Amy giggled, resting her head on Sonic's shoulder. 'Or that time they were so late the movie had shown three times?' Amy remembered, causing the two to laugh so hard Sonic almost choked. Both hedgehogs were now six years older, making Sonic 21 and Amy had been dating for 2 years now, and both had matured extremely.

Amy had her hair/quills slightly different, as they were now slightly wavy and went to her shoulders instead of her neck, but nonetheless the same. On top of that, she had grown to have an amazing body. Her hourglass figure complemented her curves and went well with her shirts and dresses and cardigans, while also attracting attention from some of the other male hedgehogs – mainly Sonic, though – while allowing her to also look good in general. Pink, green, red, blue, practically any colour of shirt she wore along with a pair of jeans or a flower patterned knee-skirt ranging from light red, pink, light green and sky blue and a pair of white high tops went well with whatever she wore on the top; coincidently. Her personality had not changed too much, but she was more relaxed and quiet than before and had stopped clinging to Sonic on his 16th birthday as she realised it was annoying and he hated it. Ironically, he'd come begging to her about a relationship no more than 3 months later.

Sonic had not changed one bit, still the same general cocky, outgoing and loud personality as before, but was able to take some situations as seriously as they should. However, he had to wear clothes following a law that any hedgehog over 15 had to wear clothes as that was when they started showing a bit more skin. So he wore jeans, whatever band shirt he could find and the same pair of white and red shoes with a golden buckle on them. 'Oh, here they come!' Amy squealed in excitement.

Shadow and Rouge had to cross the lake of people with all the grace of a sack of dead kittens. Compared to the area Sonic and Amy were in, it was an Iron Maiden concert. Eventually they made it into the quiet though. Shadow was dressed in a pair of white and black Nike trainers instead of his usual skates, a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black overlay jacket. Like Sonic, Shadow's personality had not changed. He still liked the same type of music, enjoyed Shakespeare, art etc etc. When it came to being serious, Shadow often was the leader of the group; as he knew how to deal with certain situations more appropriately.

Rouge also hadn't changed personality wise. She was wearing a salmon pink shirt that had some sort of pattern on it (like that of a leaf), the same colour and patterned skirt with a pair of white high-heels. Eyeliner and lipstick accompanied her clothes. 'So, you guys ready?' Sonic asked after greeting both of them, holding Amy close to him.

'We sure are,' replied Rouge with a smile and a chirpy, sing-song voice.

'Oh, crap!' There was 5 minutes until the plane left. All of them hurried towards their plans in a desperate hope to get there on time. Luckily they did.

~ 4 Hours later ~

Shadow sat quietly in his seat, through his earphones you could hear the song 'Für Elise' by 'Ludwig Van Beethoven' playing. Shadow was an avid fan of classical music and aside from finding it enjoyable often found it relaxing to listen to. Rouge, on the other hand was listening to 'When You Were Young' by rock band 'The Killers' just to pass the next few minute of the next few hours, listening to music that reminded her of herself. Sonic and Amy were both sharing the same set of headphones and enjoying the music of pop singer Lola Yondale.

"I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he

Talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you

Were…" 'Attention, this is your pilot speaking, we may have a bit of an issue as the right wing has stopped working. It should work again within the next 20 seconds, so don't be alarmed ccchh'

"... Back of a hurricane that started turning when you

Were youung" Rouge hummed along to the tune.

"Because, baby, can't you see that we're drowning in love?

Yes, we're drowning in love!

Yes, we're drowning in love!

Yes, we're drowning in love!

Woaaaah," Sonic and Amy – much to the discomfort of the other passengers – sung while moving their shoulders to the rhythm.

Everything went dark after that.

Shadow was the first to wake up. Smells of ash, smoke, blood and burning corpses flew around the area like a hurricane. Naturally, Shadow coughed, got up and looked around. Blood red eyes darted around the vicinity like a monkey jumping from tree to tree, peering at the destruction of the crash. Children and adults alike lay dead in their seats, but – as if a herd of zombies rose from their graves – 5 people stood up, holding their heads with agony, one of them vomiting and two coughing up blood. Three of these five figures were the familiar bodies of Sonic, Amy and Rouge, however two seemed complete strangers.

One of them was a male bat and the other a female hedgehog. The bat had glistening, bright red fur and the build of an athlete. Muscle was evidently shown in his arms, and his beady golden eyes shone in the midst of the smoke. The bat's white shirt was ripped across the shoulder blade and burnt with several parts missing at the bottom and his expensive looking cream white pants were ripped from the left shin downwards and across the right hamstring. A pocket-watch hung from his neck, but it was clearly broken showing it to be no more than spare material for the group to use, while white and gold Adidas trainers were keeping his feet warm. Severe injuries were shown from a huge bleeding gash in his arm and several bruises and cuts were on his legs and chest with one large cut across his face. Confusion shone like a light on his face.

A dark green hedgehog crawled from out of the crash site and into the 'safe zone' with Sonic's group and the newly acquainted bat who's name was 'Chase'. Tattered shorts and a bloodied up grey shirt barely clung to her skin while her shoes were nowhere to he found. Flowing down to the bottom of her shoulder blades were her sky blue tipped quills. 'Fuck!' she cried with a slight English accent. Sonic knelt down next to her,

'What's wrong?' he inquired.

'WE'RE STUCK ON A FUCKING ISLAND, SHADOW! A FUCKING ISLAND!' Rouge and Amy shrieked like a pair of banshees.

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN!' He barked from the crash site.

'I think I broke my leg…' she let out another high pitched squeal of pain, sucking in as much air through her teeth as possible. Shadow was already looting the plane, bringing back an emergency axe, the cart of food (containing packets of peanuts, crisps (potato chips), bars of chocolate and packets of gummy bears, looking to last two months on reasonable rations), bags of luggage, and the plane's two emergency medical kits.

'Shadow, we're stuck on an island… It's cold and scary…'

'Rouge, you're a grown woman. Now pulls yourself together!'

'Bu-'

'NO BUTS!'

'My apologies,' he turned back to the girl, crouching beside her, 'Now, this is going to hurt but it is vital if you want your leg to heal, understand me?' Shadow asked, pulling out bandages and sticking a pin between his teeth. The girl sucked in more air,

'Yep…'. In one quick movement he'd fixed it 'FUCK!' she screamed in pain. Applying the bandage, he stuck the pin through it to secure it before lying her down and instructing 'You don't want to use that leg for six to eight weeks, meaning you can move it just don't apply pressure to it,'

'Thanks a lot,' she gasped, trying to ignore the pain.

'Shadow, I didn't know you could do that!'

'Rouge, you know I went to a medical school, and it is just a minor fracture. As for Chase, here you are… Patch yourself up,' he handed Chase a handful of bandages.

'Thank you,' he said with a smile.

'Anyway, we should introduce ourselves,' she glanced over at the dead bodies thinking 'We're going to have to bury those…' 'I'm Rouge, this is Shadow,' she pointed at Shadow, who was currently trying to pry open approximately 47 bags of luggage, 'and those two are Sonic and Amy,' she then pointed at Sonic and Amy, who were putting all the food into a portable food cooler.

'The name's Chase, as you already know,' Chase shook Rouge's hand, the green hedgehog sat up, wiping a trail of blood from her chin.

'Hazel,' Rouge opened her mouth to speak, 'Yes, like the plant!'

'Guys,' Amy called, and all 4 of them (Sonic, Hazel, Chase and Rouge) turned to look at her, 'I've found 7 sleeping mats! That's enough for all of us!'

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

'Excellent! It was getting dark to begin with…' Sonic mumbled. Shadow came over with neatly organised suitcases, titled 'Lot (A, B, C)'. Lot A was clothes, Lot B was materials, Lot C was entertainment items, while Sonic brought over the portable food cooler full of chocolate, potato chips, gummy bears and a plastic tub of peanut packets.

'This is all we have,' Sonic and Shadow both said at the same time, 'So tomorrow we organise clothes, find land with enough space to build a small shelter and ration out food until we are found. I also found a flare gun in the pilots room, in case we see a boat or whatever we need,'

'So, can we sleep now?' Hazel asked

'Yep,' Amy sung

'Great,'

All of them got into individual sleeping bags, closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sonic and Co. are not my property, neither are the lyrics to 'When You Were Young'

Chase and Hazel will be free for anyone to use as long as credit me for the character's themselves and if you can how you make their personalities I would like to be somewhat similar to that of them in this story. Many thanks, I should have Chapter Two up by Friday or earlier of this week.

Have a nice day,

~ Anonymous Orc


End file.
